


Elves

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Elfis a stupid movie. Its bad enough Violet has too watch it, now she has to dress up like them too.





	Elves

“And what would you like for Christmas?”

“An Xbox!”

Kenny furrowed his eyebrows at the child in front of him, inwardly sighing. “Alright! And what else?”

“The new Black Ops!”

Kenny’s shoulders slumped, his eyes dropping as he stared at the child on his lap in disappointment. “Well, I’ll see what I can do!” He laughed fakely, earning a slightly annoyed glare from the parents. 

Clementine grinned eagerly, moving the camera and adjusting it to get both the boy and Kenny in frame. “Smile!” She cheered, giving the two a minute to grin, before snapping the picture. Brody eagerly squealed next to her, pointing at the screen. 

“Cute! Don’t you think?” She cooed to the parents, Clementine hearing them sigh at Brody’s antics as she began discussing picture prices.

Looking over to Clementine, Kenny widened his eyes, bringing his hand up to his neck and watching her frown. She gave him a look, asking with her eyes if they really had to take their lunch break, only to earn a nod and slumped shoulders. Clementine sighed, her own shoulders drooping as she began to make her way over to the gate.

Her demeanor quickly lifted however at a very bored looking blonde, her arms crossed as she unintentionally glared at the line of children waiting to get their picture taken with Santa. Next to her, stood a perky ginger, as well as a wannabe greaser giving the ginger heart eyes. 

Walking up next to the three, Clementine gave a sickeningly sweet frown as she looked to the parents. “Santa is going on lunch break! He’ll be back in thirty minutes!” 

“Thirty minutes?!” One of the parents growled, eyes narrowing as they gripped their child’s shoulder. “We’ve been waiting in line for fifteen minutes!”

Clementine cringed. This is exactly why she didn’t want Kenny to go on lunch. “I-I understand, ma’am-”

“-No, you don’t! I have other things I want to do!” The woman seethed, her child looking up at her, obviously embarrassed.

“Ma’am, if you-” 

“No!” She interrupted, shaking her head. “Don’t call me ma’am. I want my son to get his picture taken-” “-Mom-” The boy tried to interrupt, only to get a glare from his mother.

At this point, the woman had started to cause a scene, most eyes in that area of the mall focused on them. Clementine felt Violet move next to her, and moved her hand behind her back, gripping onto her girlfriend’s hand and squeezing in attempts to calm her.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, If it were up to me I-”

“Who’s it up to then, hmm? I wanna speak to your manager.” The woman growled, interrupting Clementine for the nth time. 

Clementine winced,”Ma’am-”

“-Ma’am, I would appreciate it if you would back up, please.” Violet seethed, jaw clenched as she glared at the woman.

“Excuse me?” The woman scoffed.

“I said,” Violet started, not releasing her hand from Clementine’s as she stepped forwards. “Back up. Please. Or I’ll call mall security. And until they get here? I’ll have to deal with you.” 

“Is that a _threat?_ ” 

Violet tilted her head. “No. I never said it was a threat. But I am saying, we have spare christmas lights in the toy hou-” “-Vi,” Clementine interrupted warning, earning a look from her girlfriend. Violet furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, slightly shaking her head. Clementine frowned, shaking her own. ‘It’s not worth it’ she mouthed, earning a sigh.

“Leave.” Violet stated, mustering up a very obviously fake smile. “ _Please._ ”

The woman shook her head, gripping onto her sons hand. “You know what? I hope _all of you_ have a very _jolly_ Christmas.” She bit, very obviously being sarcastic, her back turning as she stormed away.

“Oh, I will.” Violet growled, causing Clementine to lightly push her back towards Ruby and Aasim.

The former gave Clementine a cringe, face contorted uncomfortably. “You guys alright?”

“I’m should’ve tightened her _stupid_ red scarf around her throat-” “-Vi,” Clementine warned her girlfriend again, lightly tugging on her arm. Violet glanced down to the brunette, sighing and looking back up to Ruby. “Just peachy.”

“Oh man!” Louis giggled, walking over to the group with his hands in the pockets of his overalls. Unlike the rest of them, of which were dressed in elf like attire (ears and all), Louis was dressed in attire that mirrored somewhat of a train conductor; this of course being because of his job. Train ‘conductor’. “I thought you were gonna strangle her, Vi!” 

“I’m still debating it.” She replied seriously, earning a series of giggles from her friends. Clementine grinned, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist and hugging into her. Violet merely briefly glanced down, a light blush dusting her cheeks, before Brody’s voice caught her attention.

“Well. Someone’s certainly on the naughty list.” She grinned, staring after the now distant figure of the angry woman.

“Aww, don’t say that, Brody!” Clementine argued. “ _There’s room for everyone on the nice list!_ "

Violet turned to her girlfriend, her face deadpan. “You did not just quote _Elf_.”

“I did.” Clementine grinned, letting Violet take notice of the way her eyes flickered to the blonde’s lips, only to look back up to her eyes. “She’s a cotton headed ninny muggins.”

“ _Clementine_!” Louis and Brody gasped in unison, Louis’ hand going over his heart.

“She was rude, but that is a little far!” He joked, earning another series of giggles from his friends.

Violet rolled her eyes. “Are we gonna get food? I’m starving.”

“This, I can agree with.” Aasim interjected, nodding in agreement.

“Sure, but we have to pick a specific restaurant.” Clementine added as the group began to walk away from the set up, towards the food court.

“Why’s that?” Ruby questioned, face contorted in confusion.

“ _We elves like to stick to the four main food groups:_ ,” Clementine began, Louis and Brody grinning as they joined her in the quote. “ _Candy, candy canes, candy corns, and syrup!_ ” They laughed, earning a disgusted sigh from Violet. 

“You’re not going to stop quoting _Elf_ until we’re out of these costumes, are you?” Clementine grinned proudly, shaking her head. Violet groaned. “When do we get to get out of these dumb costumes anyways? I look like an idiot.”

“I think you look cute,” Clementine frowned, giving her girlfriend a pout. Brody and Louis looked to Clementine expectedly, waiting for the quote she had hopefully planned. “Besides,” She began, grinning as Violet once more frowned. “ _You have such a pretty face! You should be on a Christmas card._ " 

Violet shook her head in disappointment, tearing her hand from Clementine’s and walking ahead with her arms folded over her chest. The group chuckled behind them, Clementine running a bit to catch up.

“Hey,” She frowned again, grabbing Violet’s hands and holding them as they stopped. Violet raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say whatever it was she was going to. “ _I think someone’s an angry elf…_ ” She grinned, only for Violet to once more shake her head. She had been expecting something normal - not another movie quote.

“Clementine, I’m going to break up with you if you don’t stop quoting that stupid movie.”

“Hey!”

Violet ignored Louis interjection, her ears more focused on Clementine’s.

“ _Elf_ is not a stupid movie-” “Aww, c’mon, I know you.” Clementine puckered her lips at her girlfriend. “You love me too much!”

Violet couldn’t help the small smile that spread over her face, Clementine grinning as she watched Violet’s ears perk. Chuckling to herself, Clementine leaned up, placing a soft kiss to Violet’s lips. Violet hummed almost inaudibly, hand moving up to the back of Clementine’s head, slowly deepening the kiss.

“Ahem!” Louis interrupted. Violet turned to him with a glare, moving her free hand up to give him the finger. “I hate to be a party pooper, but at least go find a broom closet or something! Besides,” He chuckled, nudging Clementine’s shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows. “You have _'toys’_ to make~!”

“Oh my lord!”

“Gross, dude…”

“Louis you fucking-”


End file.
